The problem of tampering with sealed packages containing ingestible substances such as food and drugs to deliberately adulterate their contents is well known. Recent instances of the introduction of poisonous chemicals and harmful matter such as fragmented glass into such packages have received great notoriety.
There are numerous packages on the market which employ a frangible cap mounted on the neck of a jar or bottle, e.g., soda bottles and pill and capsule bottles, by crimping or the like. Even supposedly tamper-proof packages have been penetrated unbeknownst to their consumers resulting in injury and death. By carefully resealing packages after tampering, criminals have been able to cover up their tampering leading consumers to believe that an adulterated package is factory fresh and unopened.
Part of the difficulty in detecting tampering with prior art protection devices lies in the necessity to view the closure of a package at eye level to detect the tampering. Most frequently, packages are viewed from above as a consumer comfortably holds the package in a hand below eye level.